1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof allowing for increased integration through mounting electronic components on both surfaces of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for portable devices has recently increased in the field of electronic products. Therefore, the miniaturization and lightening of electronic elements mounted in the electronic products has been continuously demanded.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of the electronic elements, techniques such as a system on chip (SOC) technology, implementing a plurality of individual elements on a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology, integrating a plurality of individual elements in a single package, or the like, as well as technologies for reducing the sizes of individual mounted components are required.
Meanwhile, in order to manufacture a small, multi-functional semiconductor package, a method of mounting electronic components on both surfaces of the substrate has been developed.
However, in the case that electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, it may be difficult to form external connection terminals thereon.
That is, since electronic components may be mounted on both surfaces of the substrate, a position at which the external connection terminals are formed is not explicit and thus, a double side mounted semiconductor package having easily formed external connection terminals is required.